A Soft Serenade
by RuraScarlet
Summary: Another day at a small house in the suburbs, home of Team Avengers. There were three of them. The leader, Kyou Yahagi, a maroon haired biker, Akira Sakou, and a half-blood blonde named Joe Biwajima. Today we follow Kyou, who has a very big day ahead of him. Akira X Kyou. Yaoi. Songfic based on the song 'Raggs Requiem'. Happy 18th birthday, Kyou!


A silver haired boy opened the door of his room, the hallway was empty and he walked downstairs.

'_Kinda weird, they should've woke me up by now, it's nine already.'_

He made a right to the kitchen to get a glass of water, but when he stepped in the lights were all turned on.

"Surprise! Happy birthday, Kyou!"

Kyou was still trying to process things but his face was lit up and he was excited. There was Asaka, Aichi, Kai, Ren, Joe, and Tetsu. There was everybody he'd always wanted to spend time with but there was something, no, _someone_ missing.

"Thanks, everyone…"

"Kyou~ you don't seem fit today~ Are you okay?" Ren and his carefree tone sounded.

"It's just…Akira's not here…."

"Ren-sama has a point. Don't worry too much. Now blow out the candles, make a wish and open the presents."

"…Okay…."

He got a new deck box from Aichi, the cake was essentially Kai's present, Ren got him the latest Motion Figure System gloves, Asaka gave him cat ear hairclips, Tetsu gave him a book about snow or something (it had a snowman on the cover), and sunglasses from Joe.

The party's over, the house was emptied of guests, and Kyou turned to his blonde homie.

"Where's Akira?"

"He's here," and a piece of paper was handed to him.

_Walk the turtle road, but stay away from the mouth_

_Walk south_

_A labyrinth with a shadowy guide_

_Get here before the day turns the colour of the rose._

_-Akira_

"Follow the instructions, he said."

"…This present better be good for dragging me around town."

"Good luck."

He walked out to the blazing summer heat.

'_Turtle road….the big intersection, but the mouth?'_

He looked around the abstract crossway and thought of something.

'_The mouth is to eat, so I walk the opposite of the food street. Genius!'_

He walked hastily to a park where there was an engraving on the ground.

NEWS^v

'_So I guess I walk backwards…'_

He turned his vision to the right and saw an alleyway hidden slightly by the trees. He went in the narrow alley where he found an empty basketball field where there was a black-haired guy.

"Excuse me, do you know Akira?"

"Ah, the birthday boy's here. He's right past the road, but after that, you choose your own path."

"The hell kind of a guide you are?"

"The _shadowy_ kind."

"Man, you're weird."

He dashed off to the alley and went straight at the intersection.

"Here goes…"

Kyou has been running in the alley maze for a while now, and he was starting to panic, because one; the guide told him he's there but can't find him, and two; there was no way out and the whole place was abandoned.

"Alright Kyou, calm d0wn…" He breathed in and out, and double checked to make sure nobody was there.

"_Through the stars, through the snow, through memories, I search for your footprints…"_

His voice was angelic, and he began to walk normally, singing to himself. He clenched tightly the paper in his hand and searched again.

Then, once he was about to sing the next verse, there was somebody whistling. And the person wasn't just randomly whistling; it was the song that he was singing a few seconds ago. Kyou knew very well who would sound the whistled song, which can only mean one thing.

'_Where is he?!'_

The whistling stopped at the end of the verse, and Kyou sang the next one.

"_I run up the slopes with my fledgling wings, straying from the path with eyes closed…."_

The whistling of the next verse returned. He ran franticly ar0und the alleys, listening very carefully. The narrow walls were no good; they bounced the sound wave everywhere. He ran around again and found a very familiar spot. A run down building with cracked windows, and an open staircase.

'_You'd better be here.'_

He reached the top and faced right in front of him. And there he was, Akira, whistling the song softly backdropped by a beautiful orange sunset. He didn't see Kyou, but he definitely heard his running and climbing the stairs. He smirked and turned around, and Kyou looked down with a blush.

"_May you rest now, and forever more, for this land is amidst a dream…"_

Both their tears rolled down and the silver haired stepped closer. Akira t0ok his hand and revealed what he has been facing all this time.

A shrine.

"_Someday everything will return to what was, the one place all the way on the sky's edge, peacefully waiting for you over there, trusting the future of your light in good hands…"_

"Hey, Kyou…"

"Yes?"

"….The song's fitting, isn't it?"

Kyou nodded slightly and let go of the other's hand. He rang the small bell and clapped twice, bowed down and stood up. The other did the same after him.

"Our foster mother who taught us that song….we didn't even know her name before she passed…heh, guess that's what makes us humans; our feelings…for each other…"

Akira got the hint and took the other in his hand once again, pulling him closer, their hands interlocked, and he held the smaller boy's waist.

"Don't trip."

"Eh?"

He smiled and began to waltz the other as he softly hummed the requiem.

"W-w-what are you?!"

"Shh…"

He very gently kissed the corner of the other's lip, making his face heated.

"_Leaving behind our eternal light, on the steady angelic wings…"_

Kyou went with the flow, his eyes half-lidded, and his heart beating slow anticipating the final verse.

"_I give you my eternal love…"_ They sang in unison.

They slowly brought their faces closer, and their lips met just as the sun fully set.

"Happy birthday, Kyou."

"…Thank you…."

"Shall we leave; my beloved?"

Kyou blushed harder and gripped the other's hand.

"Yeah….and…"

"Hm?"

"T-thank you…"

They held hands as Akira guided the other outside to his motorcycle. Kyou, being small, sat in front as Akira drove from behind him.

"I guess being small has benefits…"

"Yeah, it does…"

Kyou laughed a bit at the statement.

"Really? What benefit it is to you?"

"As long as you stay small, you'll stay cute."

The smaller boy blushed and tried to contain himself. He had no idea the other was so smooth! If anything before today, he'd think Akira was the hopeless guy who'd pretty much ask anybody for a date.

But then again, that means he's been saving himself for the other.

"What? No response?"

Kyou snapped out of his over-thinking sequence, and noticed where they were.

"Isn't this, wait, we passed the house!"

"We're not going home _just yet_."

"Well, where are you taking me?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise~"

"But-"

Kyou became silent and impatient. His cheeks were red and he began to think of the possibilities.

'_Maybe the cakes shop? But he's already known about the party earlier this morning. A fancy restaurant? No way, we're not dressed and we don't have the money for it. Where are we going?'_

"We're here."

He looked up and around, seeing the vibrant part of the city, shops were everywhere, which made Kyou even more confused as to where they're going.

"Now, I'm going to need you to close your eyes."

Kyou closed his eyes, but can't seem to resist the urge to peek.

"Well that's a problem,"

Akira undid Kyou's tie and put it in front of his eyes.

"Hold my hand. You don't want to stray in a crowded place like this."

The smaller boy nodded. He felt the other's hand and gripped it. They walked further from the bike, down the sidewalk with Kyou obviously bumping everywhere. From Akira's view, even though the eyes don't show it, the other's expression and gestures every time it happened were priceless…and cute. They stopped, the door was opened, and there was cold air from air conditioning.

'_Not food, obviously. What's he-'_

"You can open your eyes now."

"Okay,"

Kyou reached his hands to the knot, but he couldn't take it off. Akira couldn't resist laughing a bit.

"What's so funny?"

"No, it's nothing; let me help you with that."

The blindfold was taken off, and the room was very bright, so it took Kyou a few seconds to adjust his eyes. He looked around and his jaw dropped slightly.

"A….jewelry shop?"

"Yep!"

"I-idiot! What if someone sees us, or gives us a weird look?"

"Don't worry. I have connections."

"Since when did you-"

"Took me a good month to plan this."

"Are you two done?" A blonde guy was snickering at them behind the counter.

"Sorry, Miwa."

"Aren't you the guy who's always with Kai?"

"His best friend!"

"How the heck did you get this guy?"

"Long story short, we met at an underground fight with Kai."

"Blondie's your ex or something?"

"I don't have exes, remember? It's my first date too, you're not alone."

"Oh. Wait it's your first-"

"Buying something or what?"

"Right. Kyou, pick one."

"...Are you serious?"

"Of course I am."

Kyou gave a flustered, confused look at the red head and turned to the glass box. There were many colours, it took a few minutes and he made a decision.

"T-this one,"

A thin, silver ring with a red stone. He was somehow fascinated by it, so he picked that one.

"That stone's not something you see every day. It's weird, looks like a ruby or bloodstone but it's not. Although it does look like as if I'd seen them somewhere. Anyway, since there's no definite price, I'll just make it the standard."

"Thanks, man. Here's the cash. Come on, Kyou. It's getting late."

Kyou got up and walked out with Akira, his eyes frequently ventured to the ring he just bought him.

"Hey, thanks for today."

"Don't mention it. You gave me a place; I give you the best day ever."

"That was ten years ago, honestly."

"Yeah, but better late than never, right?"

"Idiot…"

Kyou stopped and looked up at the other. He clenched their hands together, and the other did as he wanted. Their lips met softly and gently, and then they parted with a very red-faced silverette.

"Let's go home."

The other nodded and sat on front of the bike seat. Akira started the engine, and off they went. On the way, they were greeted by a summer rain. The red haired, being concerned for the other's health speeded across the streets.

He wasn't expecting a bus to suddenly slip on the breaks and hit them.

The red head woke up with glaring lights on his face, he looked around and the incident's memories kicked in.

"Kyou!"

"You're awake!" Joe said as his eyes widened.

"Where's Kyou?"

"Ah….uh….well, he's…"

"Where? Spit it out!"

"He's in a shock-induced coma. He's getting a blood transfusion right now."

"Can I see him?"

"I'll try to talk to them, but you stay put. Your leg's busted."

"Hurry,"

Joe ran out as Akira waited, every second feels like hours. His eyes darted across the room, and they finally went back and said he could see, but he can't go in the room.

"I don't care! Let me see him!"

He held on to his crutches and hastily made his way, following the nurse. Once he was there, he couldn't believe his eyes. Kyou…

….Lost one of his eyes.

"His eye…"

"It had severe damage on it; it can be fixed with plastic surgery. He lost a lot of blood, but thankfully because you shielded him, he suffered nothing more than a few broken ribs. Although after this he'll be needing help getting on his feet and walking again."

"…When will he wake up?"

"….That…we can't tell. It varies from patient to patient."

"….He had a ring, right? Is it gone?"

"It's safe; we kept it in a spare box and its right over there, on that table beside him. It had to be removed when the surgeons fixed his ribcage."

"Thank God…"

"So you finally got the guts to go steady with him."

"Ah, shut up. We'll talk about it when he's awake."

"…Kyou…."

He held the pure white skin of the smaller boy's hand, the soft, but dry hand that used to hold him softly.

"….Kyou…hey, I love you…"

He rested his head lightly on his shoulder, and cried a bit.

"_Through the stars, through the snow, through memories, I search for your footprints…May you rest in total peace, for this land is amidst a dream…I run up the slopes with my fledgling wings, straying from the path with eyes closed…."_

The other always smiled, at his voice, but he never woke. He hasn't in three years.

"See you, Kyou…" He sadly smiled as he walked away from the bed.

"_Through my dreams, through my love, and through my heart, I long for your left behind footprints…"_

For a second, he thought his ears were tricking him. But that light, crisp voice that cracks just the slightest…

"Kyou?"

He was trying to sit up, and Akira quickly rushed over, not knowing what to think.

"I'm so sorry….this happened to you…I shouldn't have speeded at that intersection, I'm so sorry…"

Kyou held him close and hugged him gently.

"Do you want to know why my name is 'Kyou'?"

Not knowing where this was going, he nodded.

"Because I don't care what has/or will happen to me. I live in the present. All that matters is that you're here now…"

"Kyou…."

He couldn't resist the urge; he caressed softly the pale face and brought it closer for a kiss.

"Hey, Akira."

"Yeah?"

"Did I lose my left eye?"

"….It was dislocated and cut, so it had to be done."

"It's okay."

"…How did you know I was going to ask about it?"

He looked down with a smile, and then looked back at the other.

"You were in my dream…while I was asleep…."

"So that's why you responded to my voice…"

"I guess…and since when did my hair get this long?"

Then, it hit him like a brick. His eye widened, and he froze.

"…How long was I asleep?"

Akira gulped and put on a nervous grin.

"Three years…"

"….What have you been doing while I was asleep?"

"I got a job as a mechanic and I used the money to pay for your hospital treatment."

"….You…for me?"

"Yes, and Kyou…" He reached for the box with the ring on the tableside.

"Now that we're both 21…will you….marry me?"

Kyou smiled with full warmth and replied.

"Yes…I will."

The ring was placed on his left ring finger, and they kissed softly.

"That was the greatest present anyone could ever give me."

"Do you want to go home?"

Kyou nodded in excitement and jumped off the bed, but the sudden pressure on the body made him dizzy and fall down, and of course, Akira catches him just before he hit the floor.

"Careful. Hold on to me. Don't trip."

Kyou nodded, he dragged his IV staff along while holding the red-haired man's hand. They walked out the room, the memories stay in their hearts forever, serenading their beautiful requiem all the way.


End file.
